The Legend of The Second Universe
by Kitty Bo
Summary: What happens when Li and Sakura go to another world in another universe to save there universe? And they meet a young lady who cant remember her past? Then they meet a odd creature that...WHAT?? Kills Sakura??? Does she come back to life? Do end there?
1. sequal one-The odd girl and the evil kin...

Sakura woke up to a bright light. "uhh...huh?" said Sakura as she got out of bed. A bubble of light was surronding a girl. A girl who was about a foot tall! "H-hai!?" said Sakura, surprised about this small little person. "H-how did you I mean...where did you come from? My window was locked and_________"said Sakura as the lady interrupted. "No time for explinations on how I got in here or where I came from. I must tell you, you are to save my land and it's people!'said the lady.  
  
"What?! Save your land? Your people? I don't even know who the heck you are!" said Sakura. "For all I know I may be dreaming. And if I am, i'm about to sleep in my dream."said Sakura as she jumped back in bed and covered her face with her blanket. "I just knew I would have to do this..."said the lady as she grew to the normal size of an 18 year old girl. "Look Sakura,your suppose to come save my world...I am the Princess of my land,my name is Sagitarius. Another world similar to yours. And if you don't save my world,your world will perish with my world! So i'd advise you to get up and come with me!"yelled the princess. "I don't see why...I'm tiered and...and...Well,I guess I have no choice. But let me call a friend so that he might help."said Sakura as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello,...?" said a tiered Li on the other end of the phone. "Li! I need you to come here to my house instantley!"said Sakura franticley on the other end of the phone. Li instantly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sakura...what's wrong!?!?!?!?"said Li as he got dressed. "I need your help, it will be explained when you get here...okay?"asked Sakura as she to started to get into cloths. ~*~*~* (If your woundering...the princess was NOT watching! ehem to continue...)~*~*~*~ "I'll be over in a sec!"called Li on the other end as he put on his shoes. "Okay i'll meet you at my frount door. C-ya!"said Sakura as she waited for Li to say bye. "Bye Sakura."came Li's reply,then both hung up.  
  
"He'll be over here in a sec Princess."said Sakura to the princess. "Make sure your friend hurries,I don't have time for this!" said the princess as she sighed then sat on Sakura's bed. Sakura was now tieing her shoes. When she finished she quietly snuck to the frount door then she opned it, and left it open so there wouldnt be so much noise.  
  
Li came up the walk after she waited about 2 minutes. Li was panting. "You must have ran the whole way."said Sakura as she watched him inhale and exhale as if he had been holing his breath for many minutes. "I-i___d-d-di- d"panted Li. after a couple of minutes Li caught his breath. A small blush crept on Li and Sakura as they walked into her room. "Princess he's here."said sakura to a not happy at all princess .  
  
"Ok so...what is it?"asked Li. "Well this lady...ermm...princess knows."said Sakura as she pointed to the lady sitting on her bed. The lady had aqua hair and pale aqua eyes. She wore a all blue dress that ended at her ankles. Her arms were folded showing that she was not happy. "Finally...I thought it would take you all day...but I guess I should lighten up on you. But...*she turned away* my...well my parents will die in the future. And my people will die as well. The most impotrant thing is...there is a princess in danger as well. She is the most powerful and important of all princesses and she dosn't even know she is royal blood!" said the princess sadly.  
  
"Could you explain the whole thing to us?"asked Li. "Sure...I have prophetic dreams. The most important princess will be taken away and is to be the now King Of Evil's bride. It will not be her choice she will be forced if she does not win a battle. Which she looses,because she dosn't know her power. One there, that tries to save her, understands and knows her powers,but is to afraid to think clearly and tell her. If you do not allow him to tell her...Our world,yours,and many other worlds will perish!"explained the princess sadly as her eyes misted with tears. "B-but you see I have to send you back in time so that it isnt to late. As we speak now,the princess is fighting the monster! And so hurry and come with me,on a journey back in time."said the princess. She then out streched her arms and Li and Sakura grabbed them.  
  
The floated through time and space till they came apon a white door. "This,"the princess explained, "Is the final door to time. Pass through it and save our land. keep going streight from the door on and you will find a dark castle. inside is the King and the princess. You must save our worlds!" said the princess as she turned around and left.  
  
Sakura turned the knob and they walked through. The door instantly vanished when they were on the other side. "Well,let's go!"said Sakura as she ran streight ahead. "Wait up!"cried Li behind her. Eventually a house appeared off streight in the distance. A young lady was take cloths of a cloths line. The girl's appearances were that of a white rose. She had mouse like ears,light pink hair with a light grey tint, (not cuse shes old!)and a puple t-shirt with blue jeans. She was humming a tune while she foulded her cloths.  
  
"Exuse me."said Sakura polietly. "Hmm?"said the girl as she put a piece of cloths in the basket and turnned around. "Hi...my name is Sakura,and this is Li."said Sakura. "Hello Sakura, ...Li." said the girl happily. "Uhmm...we just came here from...uh far away..."said Li. "Oh...then you must be hungry...am I right?"said the girl. "Uhh..yes...thank-you."said Sakura. "I am Mewsey...pleased to meet you."said the girl. "Hello,Mewsey."echoed Sakura and Li together. "Well now,since we know eachothers names,why don't I finish my laundry and then we can have breakfast."said Mewsey cheerfuly as she finished her last piece of cloths. Mewsey then picked up her laundry basket and beckoned Li and Sakura to follow her inside.  
  
Inside the house there was a pale blue kitchen, the kitchen had white tileing,the table was a white color with a pale blue table cloth over it. The living room was connected to the kitchen,it had white walls with white carpeting, there was a white cofee table with a glass coffee table top, it was next to a big screen t.v,the coach behind the coffe table was white. And There was white stairs going to the second floor.  
  
"Wow! You have a very nice house,Mewsey."said Sakura in awe. "Why thank-you,it took a long time to get it this way."said Mewsey. "So...?"said Li. "So...let me get breakfast ready while you watch t.v ... that is if you'd like to watch t.v."said Mewsey. "Oh sure,we will watch t.v, thank-you Mewsey."said Sakura as she and Li sat on the coach and turned the t.v on. Very funny stations came on and it took them a while to find a station they could make sense of.  
  
"Ok, breakfast is ready!"said Mewsey as she placed three plates on the table. "Ok!"chimed Li and Sakura together.Sakura turned the t.v off and sat between Li and Mewsey. "So...how old are you?"asked Sakura as she ate her oatmeal type...looking stuff. "I am fourteen."said Mewsey as she took a drink of her water. "Oh...wheres your parents?asked Li. "My parents...I-I never meet them. I found this house when I was five and iv'e been living here ever since."said Mewsey sadly. "Oh i'm sorry."said Li. "It-it's ok...you didn't know."said Mewsey. "Well were twelve." said Sakura. "Neat."said Mewsey.  
  
Mewsey then picked up her bowl and washed it. Sakura took hers up there to. "I'll wash my bowl...ok?"said Sakura. "No no! Your my guests i'll wash them."said Mewsey as she took Sakura's bowl and washed it. Li took his up and when Mewsey finished washing all the dishes she put them away. Mewsey wiped the water off on a towl then sat at the table.  
  
"So...would you like to stay here...or are you in a hurry?"asked Mewsey. "Oh...we can stay...thank-you."said Li. "Alright let's go upstairs and i'll show you to your rooms."said Mewsey as she got up. Sakura and Li followed her upstairs. "Ok heres your room,and theres yours."said Mewsey as she pointed to Sakura's room,then to Li's. Mewsey then walked down stairs.  
  
After some hours of watching t.v they went down for lunch then some hours latter they had dinner. After dinner Sakura and Li felt tiered and so they went to there rooms and slept in there very comfortable beds. In the mourning they went downstairs.  
  
"Hello!"said Mewsey cheerfuly as she was prepareing for breakfast. "Hi!"said Sakura. "Hello!"said Li. "You guys slept in today."said Mewsey. Mewsey sat out the plates and Sakura and Li ate some breakfast. When they were done Mewsey washed the dishes. "I enjoyed your company...will you be staying over again?"saked Mewsey. She finished drying the dishes then looked at Sakura and Li waiting for an answer. "No,were sorry...but we have to get going. Sorry Mewsey."said Sakura. "Oh...okay...will...will I see you again?"asked Mewsey sadly. "I don't know...but,I sure hope so."said Sakura as she begane to walk out the door.  
  
"That lady is very nice I hope we get to see her again."said Li. "Yeah, I sure hope so."replyed Sakura. Little did they know they would see her again. Sakura and Li walked across the plains and fields. They soon came to a rickety bridge with no sides, over bubbling green water. "Eww."said Sakura as she piered over the side of the ledge. "It smells gross."said Li. "Well let's cross it."said Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Li slowly walked across the bridge on the hands and knees. "Crrrooooaaakk!!"screched something. "W-what was that?"asked Sakura. "I don't know,but keep crawling!"said Li. "CROOOOOOAAAAAAACCCKKKKK!!!"said the thing again. "Li I think it's coming closer! We had better go faster!"said Sakura as she crawled as fast as she could.  
  
A big blue thing poped out of the water. It squaked again then grabbed Sakura! "AHHH!!"screamed Sakura as she was taken under water. "Sakura!!"yelled Li. 'I have to go in and get her!' thought Li. Li jumped in the water. Minutes passed and Li was still under water. Li could see a lifeless Sakura in the distance. Li's air ran out and he surfaced. He took a big breath and went back under. Eventualy Li caught up with the creature and got Sakura loose.  
  
The water then slowly started to eat at his cloths. 'It's weak acid!!!' thought Li as his flesh started to burn. Li arose out of the ater,holding Sakura. Sakura had two big holes going through her body on her side. The monster had bitten her. Sakura's cloths was half eaten by the weak acid. It clung to her body in various places.  
  
Li ran into the nearest town. He knew Sakura was dead but he wanted to find a proper place to bury her. On the way a man stopped him. "Hey kid,way on younder in tha old country blue house lives an odd old woman. I reckon she can fix her up. Did you meet the nocyeser? The big monster...in the green water."said the man. "Yeah and thanks."said Li as he ran to the house. (***just in case nocyeser is pronounced nock-yesser for those who are having problems pronouncing***)  
  
Li walked into the house. "Hello old lady...I need some help!"screamed Li. "Old lady! You have the manners of a frog. But any howwwwoooowwww!!! what hapned to her?!?!?"said the lady. "The nocyesser got her."said Li frantically. "Goodness. You'd think people would run when they hear it's sqwak. But nooo...they all just look at the water trying to see what made the noise...ugh...alright froggy i'll help your friend. By the way im cocanowan."(**this one is pronouned Coke-in-now-an***) (***HEE HEE...Mewsey is Mew-sey by the way***)said the lady. "I'm Li ok."said Li. "Ok Froggy."said Cocanowan. "Not funny!"said Li.  
  
Cocanowan rubbed some white stuff on Sakura's sides. Her flesh grew bach good as new. Then Cocanowan rubbed some brown stuff on Sakura which brought her bach to life. Cocanowan handed some blue stuff to Sakura and Li and told them to rub it on there burns. Sakura and Li did. "W-what hapned?"asked Sakura. "The monster gotcha hunny,and Froggy over here saved you...with the help of my magic."said Cocanowan. Sakura giggled. "Thank-you Froggy."said Sakura. "Stop calling me froggy!!!! It's Li ok it's Li!!!"screamed Li. "Alright alright settle down...froggy "said Sakura with the last part in a muffled voice. "Let's go."said Li as he walked out side. "Wait up Li!"called Sakura as she ran after Li.  
  
"Thank-you Li."said Sakura. "No prob...let's get going."said Li. Li turned his face to hide a slight pink blush. Li and Sakura headed out. "Hello,I'm Orgami!"said a large lady with brown hair and a ugly complexion. "Uh...hello?"said Sakura. "OH!! My friend Mewsey said you were heading this way and I wanted to invite you to dinner! Come on let's go!"said Orgami as her fat arms streched out and grabbed Sakura and Li's hands.  
  
They were tugged and pulled to a round shaped house with a wide door. Come in Come in!"said the lady. "Uh...ok..."said Li. "Let's eat!"said Orgami. three plates were set on a table outside. After they ater Orgami waved good bye to Sakura and Li as they set off.  
  
"That was wierd."said Sakura. "Yes it was."said Li. The two had walked across more feilds and plains. They crossed some more streams and small lakes. Then they soon came to a huge black castle. Sagitariuss's voice spoke and said "in there you will find the twelve year old princess,fighting for her life and freedom." Sakura and Li walked into a dark dingey room. The walls were covered in mold and the room had a strong oder.  
  
"Who's there?!"said a voice behind them. Sakura and Li turned around. "Prepare to die you fiends!"said a young boy,the person that was behind them. (***I almost wrote friends...***) "Were just here to save the princess."said Sakura. The boy backed them against a wall. "I know not of this "Princess" All I know is that my friend Mewsey is in here some where!"said the boy. Sakura and Li then realized the kid had a spear in his hand.  
  
"Mewsey!!! She must be the princess!"said Sakura. "What are you guys talking about...You'd better finish your say, cuse im about to finish you!"said the boy. "We came to save her to!"said Sakura. "She's a important princess!"said Li. "Fine I won't kill you but if you make a false move...your dead!"said the boy. He then lowered his spear.  
  
"I saw were they took her! Follow me!"said the boy as he ran ahead. "By the way...I'm Sakura and he's Li."said Sakura. "I'm Samar."said the boy. (***Sam-are***) Sakura and Li followed Samar till they ran into a door. "In there."whispered Samar. Sakura,Li,and Samar pressed there ears against the door. "Let's go in!"said Li. "I already tryed...it's locked."said Samar sadly.  
  
"OOOOOOO does someone have a little crush on Mewsey?"said Sakura. A light blush came on Samar's face. Samar turned to hide it. "N-no I-i just...i'm just her friend."said Samar. "Riiiiiight."said Sakura. Samar ignored her. Inside Samar wanted to cry. But on the outside his face was streight. "Oh yeah,hey Samar tell Mewsey telepathicly how to use magic, I mean how to call on her parents to help her."said Sakura. Samar nodded his head. He then told Mewsey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~WHERE MEWSEY IS~*~*~*~Mewsey rolled down the hill after getting a blast from the "King of Evil". (***you'll se why i made " 's around king of evil in the second sequal***) Mewsey then recieved what Samar was telling her. Mewsey then said the spell. A sword appeared in her hands. A dark purple light shown out of the tip of the sword and encircled Mewsey and the sword.  
  
The sword then controlled Mewsey. And she thrusted at the king. Her consciousness was not in tact and so she couldn't stop herself. She pierced the monsters side. He fell to his knees. "Mewsey why-why have you done this?"was the kings last words before he died and the door unlocked. Mewsey fainted from weakness.  
  
Sakura,Li,and Samar ran in the room. Samar found Mewsey laying on the ground and a dead King in frount of her. "You did it."Samar whispered into Mewsey's ear as he picked her up.  
  
Sakura,Li,and Samar took Mewsey to Cocanowan's house where Mewsey was healed. Mewsey sat up. "Samar!"yelled Mewsey as she hugged him. "I knew you would save me."said Mewsey. Mewsey then turned to Sakura and Li. "My friends,I knew you might come and save me."said Mewsey as she hugged Sakura then Li.  
  
They all walked out of Cocanoan's house when a limosine came up next to them. "Are you Mewsey?" asked the limosine driver. "Yes I am."said Mewsey. "I have strict orders to bring you to your kingdom. Please come with me."said the limosine driver. "My kingdom?"said Mewsey confused. "Your the Princess of the Mousene (***Mow-zene***) Kingdow on a different planet." said the limosine driver. "Then-then i'll get to see my parents!?!?"said Mewsey. "No,i'm sorry they died nine years ago. Please come with me." said the limosine driver. "Ok."said Mewsey sadly. "Hey can a friend come?"asked Mewsey. "No,i'm sorry."said the limosine driver. "Oh...ok."said Mewsey as she got in. "I'll see you."said Mewsey. "Yeah."said Sakura. "Bye."said Samar. And with that Mewsey drove off.  
  
Saitarius came back in a little light. "Hey come on you two...you've got to go home...grab my hands."said Sagitarius as she streched her arms out for Li and Sakura to grab them. "Bye Samar."said Li. "Bye."said Samar. "C-ya."said Sakura. And with that Sakura and Li went through the portal and ended up on Sakura's frount porch where they first meet to go in her room.  
  
"I'll be seeing you."said Li. "Yeah."said Sakura. And with that Li gave Sakura a quick and small kiss on the check. Then he ran. Sakura walked back in her house. Holding her cheek.  
  
  
  
Next sequal will be up soon!  
  
*My notes* Hey all!! I had trouble not putting stuff throughout the story...but some people hate auther notes so...I didn't make any...Well let's see...have any trouble pronouncing the names??? Bet so... Me love makeing up names =^.~= Hee Hee oh yes id like to thank all of you who read my boreing and short fic...if you did like it please review! Me love reviews!!!!!! Oh yes...please read Star Princess ssc's fics there so Kawii!!! I personally would recomend Love Of A Cherry Blossom!!! it's So KAWAII!!! ALSO SAD...but thats not the point...the pint is that it's good and me wuv it. I'm not sure if this is going to be G PG or PG13 but if it's R im gunna be furious cuse its not that bad!!! =~.~= AHHHH!! me just spilled me coca-cola all over myself...I'm such a clutz well i better stop writeing cuse i need ta change my cloths...bye  
  
Kitty Bo aka Kit =^.~=  
  
P.S I didn't use japanese at all! neat huh...least i think so!  
  
P.P.S Please don't flame my fic! Pwease! me begg you! *kneels on floor and whimpers*  
  
=^.^= 


	2. My note Page! Need to read it

Hello I'm Kitty Bo and this is my notes.  
  
1.On my author note pages I will thank those who read my story  
  
2.I did not do my thing bobber...well i don't own ccs or am i any part of it yada yada yada.  
  
3.Please R+R I love reviews and sadly at this point...I have 2 (not counting me) *cries* not fair *pouts*  
  
4.I know there are typos so I'm sorry pwease forgive me! *gets on knees* pwease pwease pwease!  
  
5.Enough with the numbers!Hello I'm Kitty Bo and this is my notes.  
  
If you want me to write a story with actual chapters then review to this saying to...oh yes and read Star Princess ssc's fics there KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
I am always (usually when i am happy) VERY Hyper!!!!!!!!! Hee Hee *dances the disco* and stupid but that's not the point =^.^=  
  
My favorite writer is Star Princess ssc and my favorite story that she wrote is Love of a Cherry Blossom Oh  
  
yes if you have a story i will happily read it as long as it is 20 chapters or less i do not like reading 220 chapter  
  
stories.......well maybe not that much but you get my point. I am 12 1/2 years old! And I have 5 pets. But that's  
  
boring stuff. The last chapter isn't a chapter its my entire sequel its short because i used paragraphs instead of  
  
spacing after every sentence or after someone says something.  
  
please notice how i use Li Showron instead of Sayoran Li ...why? BECAUSE I HATE THE NAME SAYORAN  
  
AND THE LAST NAME LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it gets on my nerves trying to put Japanese to English!!!!! My name  
  
is Simone (S-i-moe-n) but i like to be called Kit or Kitty or Kitty Bo .... I will soon have a website!!!!! My favorite website is  
  
http://www.protinium.com/~piggy/ it's Piggy Ho Ho's web site it is so KAWAII!!!!!!!! (aka cute) (if ya didn't know that already)  
  
=^.^= c-ya  
  
Sincerely: Kitty Bo 


	3. Sequal # 2 The real King Evil and his Mo...

First off i'd like to thank my friend Star Princess ssc and my friend Kat (Katrina  
  
your reviews were-----------------------------------------  
  
Star Princess ssc  
  
Hey! That wuz pretty good for your first fic! It wuz really kewl! ^^ hope you make a sequel to it! and…ugh…I wish I had your talent of making up names. My weakness has to be making up names. YES! STARRIE DOES HAVE A WEAKNESS!!!!! SHE'S STILL HUMAN!!! ^^ heheheh…just felt like sayin' that…don't mind me, me weird. Anywayz, I can never come up with names (as you've probably noticed in my fics. I come up with the weirdest names outta the weirdest things. Take for example, I got "Nakia" from "Nokia" and "King Chen" from…uhhh…I forgot -.-;;; and "Clemens" from "Clementine oranges" and…a lot more! Lets just say I'm weird!!!! ) oh yeah and THANX SO MUCH FOR RECOMMENDING YOUR READERS TO READ MY FICS!!!!! *Hugz you till you can barely breath* uhhhhh…kit? You there???? *Fans Kit with a paper fan and shows kit all swirrly eyed* hehehehe…sorry about that ^^ anywayz, thanx so much for your support on writing my fics! Continue writing! I hope to read more fics written by you! bye!!  
  
~Starrie  
  
HA HA HA!!!!!!! *get's up off floor* what a headach......lol!!! Ok but really heres the sequal!!!!!  
  
Kat---- SIMONE!!! You changed to much like the food and how Sakura got healed and stuff!! I still liked it though!!!!!! Well keep writeing and don't change the segual!  
  
Bye!  
  
Kat  
  
Hey hey hey calm down man im sorry ok geese...*cowers in corner* DONT HURT ME!!  
  
The Legend of the Second Universe sequal # 2  
  
The beautiful pinkish grey haired girl walked through a her garden. He pale blue eyes sparkled in her eyes. The beautiful Princess' name is Mewsey. She lived in a fairy tale castle, and she was about 15. As she walked the bees buzzed happily and the butterflies happily flew from flower to flower. Mewsey quietly brushed through them. Her hair fixed in a bun behind her tiara. small curls hung at the sides of her head. Her pale blue top and pale purple bottom formed a beautiful one piece dress.  
  
Eventually she reached the base of the garden. The very middle was determined by a statue of a angel perched on a stone with water bubblers around her. Mewsey walked up to the angel and sat on the side of the fountain.  
  
Ever since Mewsey came to the castle the angel had been her personal diary, she had named the statue Gabriella. "Hello Gaby." said Mewsey. She sreightened out her gown. Mewsey looked at the statue then begane to tell it what had hapned that day. "I had another nightmare, same one." said Mewsey as she turned fully around to look at Gabriela. "Same one where,i'm in a room with a dark figure looking at me. Mocking me. Hateing me."said Mewsey again to the statue. "I-i don't understand it." said Mewsey yet again to the stone statue.  
  
But just then the statue moved. Then it slowly got the features of a young woman with wings, she had blond hair and green eyes. "Hello, I am Gabriela."said Gabriela the now human woman. "Huh?!?! Ackk!"cried Mewsey as she stumbled off the fountains side. She then slid backwards away from the staue. "Don't be afraid, Mewsey, Your in grave danger thou, i'm so sorry to say."said Gabriela as a sad look came apon her face. "W-what? what danger?" said Mewsey still backing up while half way sitting on the ground.  
  
"Mewsey, your dream,it tis a image of your future that may be changed by your wise actions."said Gabriela as her eyes misted over with tears. "Or- or you may die if you do not listen to this warning."finishe Gabriela. "B- but when and how and-and how did you become a person?"said Mewsey as she got off the ground. "My time is almost up. But you must hurry before it happens. Become one of the peasants, my dear child. You have kept me company of stories of true life. And so I am giving you a chance to survive this awful deed. In the future you will die if you don't act now!" said Gabriela. "I-i understand Gabriela, I guess you really were listening to me, I-i i'm sorry if I borred you."said Mewsey sadly. "Naw life is never but only boreing, it tis full of wounderous things that I have never experienced before, and with your stories I can be closer to fealing what I never felt before." said Gabriela as she stepped back into the fountain. "Don't go!"cried Mewsey as she ran back to the fountain where her friend was walking. "I have to but i shan't forget what your really like,Mewsey,i'll miss you."said Gabriela as she turned back to stone. "Bye...Gabriela...i'll never forget you."said Mewsey sadly and slowly.  
  
Mewsey knew she had to listen to the angel and so she ran back to her house. Mewsey ran through the halls passing many surprised maids. "What's the princess doing,running through the halls like this?"asked one to another. "Idon't know,but she's acting really odd."said the other. "She's always been odd."said the 1st maid as she turned to continue dusting off the windows.  
  
'I have to hurry!' thought Mewsey to herself as she opned her room's door. Mewsey then took off her tiara and let her hair down. Mewsey then changed to her normal cloths. A t-shirt and a pair of jeans was what she wore. Mewsey then decided,since it was 8:30 p.m, that she would nap till 5:00 a.m then take a plane to her house,and thats just what she did.  
  
Mewsey slowly walked to her private air line to ensure that she would wake no maid or get the attension of the ones that were up. As Newsey arrived she found that the plane driver was asleep on a coach. 'I won't disturb him, I know how to fly a plane, so i'll take myself' she thought. Mewsey then grabbed the keys and went off to the plane.  
  
At the run way Mewsey had to move a stair block to the door of the plane. She then walked up the the steps and opned the dor to reavele a first class airline type look. Mewsey sat in the pilot's seat and then she tooks off, heading for her first well known home in whick she had lived in for seven years.  
  
When Mewsey landed the plane she had to walk through some fields to arrive to her home. Mewsey soon arrived, she opned the door and a smile grew on her face. 'I'm home!' she thought as she walked to her coach then sat. Mewsey then fell asleep on her coach in frount of the t.v and stand.  
  
When Mewsey woke she hurried to the stove and started to cook. Sweet smells soon filled the air. Mewsey had made a nice breakfast for herself. Then she sat down to eat. This reminded her of when Li and Sakura had first tried Moscow. She started to giggle. ~~~~~~"Go ahead Sakura you try first, you have the honors." said Li sacasticaley. as he had motioned Sakura to try. And soon they were both eating the food.~~~~~Mewsey then sighed.  
  
'I miss them.' she thought as she sighed again. Mewsey then finished her breakfast. She then sadly cleaned the dishes. Now, I bet those two are like 13. Mewsey then giggled to herself then she smiled. 'And-and Samar', thought Mewsey as her thoughts sailed away showing nothing but the image of him. 'Such a sweet guy,' she thought as she dried the last plate.  
  
'I know!' thought Mewsey, 'I'll visit them!' thought Mewsey again. 'I'll use my powers to teleport myself in Sakura's frount yard!' thought Mewsey again. Mewsey walked over to put the dishes away. 'After I put all the dishes away i'll go!' thought Mewsey out loud.  
  
Mewsey finished her task then consentrated on where she was to go. Eventually she appeared suddenly on Sakura's frount lawn. Mewsey then felt 2 soft things softly touch her cheeks. When Mewsey looked, it was Sakura and Li's lips that had touched her cheeks. She had been kissed twice. "Acckk!!!"yelped Li as he fell back on his butt. "Hooee!!"cried Sakura as she jumped back. Mewsey just giggled a little. "Thank-you for the welcoming. But a present would have been fine."said Mewsey. "T-that wasn't suppose to happen..."said Li as he sat up on the ground. Sakura nodded her head in agreance. Mewsey giggled. "You guys are so funny! I-i wish that I could stay."said Mewsey sadly.  
  
"You can't stay...you mean that as here...right."said Sakura nervously. "U-uh I don't really know if-if i'll still be alive-I mean to see you again."said Mewsey sadly. "Wh-what?!"said Li. "I-i had a dream, no a prophesy, about my future. And then that day I talked...Oh you wouldnt belive that but my life is at stake,that's what matters." Mewsey said as she sat on the freshley cut lawn. "But,but Mewsey,we-we can help."said Sakura as she sat next to Mewsey. Li sat on the other side of Mewsey. "I-i fear that you might be used as bate, if you come." Mewsey said as her eyes misted over. "Oh...Well we won't be caught we'll be sure not to get caught, but we want to help!"said Sakura seriously. "We...We! You mean you!"said Li. "Li now reall-------" said Sakura as Mewsey inturrupted saying "it's ok, Sakura, he's right you shouldnt come,it isn't safe."replied Mewsey.  
  
"I don't what is safe or not! were helping...and yes Li...WE!!!"said Sakura as she stood up. "Friends stick together and help eachother out no matter what! Right...LI!" said Sakura. "Y-yeah Sakura."said Li as he got up. "B-but...I-...okay Sakura...But do you promise to be careful? I mean I couldn't bear to see you two hurt!"said Mewsey as she to stood. "Right Mewsey, we will be careful."said Sakura happily. "Exactley!"said Li. Mewsey sat up and hugged Sakura. "Thank-you so much!"sahe said cheerfuly. "What about me?"asked Li in a kidding type voice. They started laughing.  
  
"Who's there with you Sakura?"asked Li as he got out of his car. "Oh just another friend."said Sakura. Tori walked through the grass up to Mewsey. He then chuckled. "What color of die did you use? Pink or grey?" asked Tori. Mewsey just sighed then she turned. "Tori!"yellped Sakura as she stomped on his toe. Mewsey turned around to Tori's yellpes of pain. "Sakura...it-it wasn't that bad."said Mewsey in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"Hmmm...?"said Tori as he sat on the grass to rub his foot. "But Mewsey..."said Sakura. "It's ok...and, I didn't die my hair,it's natural that way."explained Mewsey. "Gee...Hey i'm sorry kid. By the way whats your name?" asked Tori. "It's Mewsey pleased to meet you."said Mewsey as she shook his hand.  
  
"Come on Mewsey,I want to show you somthing."said Sakura as she opned the door to her house, Li went in first and Sakura waited for Mewsey to come. "Your very beautiful...and i'm sorry I made fun of you."explained Tori. Tori then grabbed her hand. "How old are you?" Tori asked. "I'm 15."said Mewsey. "What luck! will-will you..."said Tori as his sentence trailed off. "I-i have a-a boy friend...I mean if thats what you were asking me. "Oh...I i'm sorry...I was jokeing!"said Tori as he walked off laughing. "Oh my..."said Mewsey. "Come on Mewsey let's Go!"screamed Sakura. "Coming!"cried Mewsey as she ran over to the door then she walked through.  
  
Sakura showed Mewsey Kero and the Clow book. Mewsey was in aw. "This is so neat!" she told Sakura. After they were in Sakura's house for about an hour they went out side to find that the weather had become rainy. The sky was thick with clouds and it seemed as though it was night.  
  
A dark figure came out of the clouds. "Mewsey I presume, and her friends."said the figure. The top of the figure seemed to jump off the bottom figure to reavele that the figure was two little monsters. Mewsey,Sakura,and Li didn't answer. "She's the one,take her!" yelped the 1st monster. A strong wind came and Sakura,Li,and Mewsey were sucked into a cage like cloud. The the cloud sailed away tword the darker part of the sky.  
  
What happned to Sakura and Li, Mewsey did not know. All she knew was she was fourced into a jail like cell. After a few hours of sitting,woundering,and waiting to see what would happen her cell door opned and 2 monsters came in. The poked and stabbed Mewsey in the back.  
  
Mewsey soon approached a metal door almost exactley like the one when she was fighting the now dead prince of evil. "Gets moven!" cried the 1st little monster as he gently poked her with its spear. "Open z door" cried the 2nd moster as he poked her with his spear. Mewsey slowly opned the door. It was a dim musty smelling room filled with sadness, she could sense it. "Aproach z masser." hissed the 1st guard as he poked her in the shoulder blade. Mewsey silentley aproached the dark figure. He was wearing a long cape, his hair was black,slicked back to make a little curl at the bottom.  
  
"Well now, what a pleasant surprise."said the black caped man as he turned, revealing his true identidey. "Daughter of Sekrina and,*he hesitated*,Taroh." He said with a sigh. Mewsey stood there stareing at his looks. He had small black looking eyes, with black hair, he wore black shoes,pants,and a black shirt. He had black bush eyebrows as well. 'Evil' thought Mewsey, 'shere Evil' she finished her thought. "I loved your mom, she was---------" His sentence trailed. His eyes softened and it looked as if he was going to cry. "Untill...Taroh, untill he killed her." saighed The black caped man. "No!"blurted out Mewsey. "He didn't you evil man! It was you! It was your carelessness that left my mom dead!" cried Mewsey as she turned from the caped man. "I try to be patient with you mouse fools! And my patience has ALMOST reached it's END!" screamed the caped man as his voice grew louder. "Urn ack to our masser!" cried the 1st monster as he threatned to poke Mewsey eith his spear.  
  
"You evil man! You-you killed my mom cuse------she didn't love you! You killed my dad cuse he took her love! Which she never had for the likes of you!" screamed Mewsey angrily. "I wouldnt say that if I were you!"screached the caped man as he grabbed Mewsey's wrists. "L-let go of me!"schriked Mewsey as she sqiurmed about twisting and twirling. "Ha Ha! I have your friends you beast like woman! There in here!" said the caped man to Mewsey, he then turned to the 2 monsters. " Shloon (1st one) (sh-loon) and Shlone (2nd one) (sh-lone) Go unvail those monsters' cells!" screamed the caped man. "Yss masser." chimed the monsters as they did the eagor walk to the walls that were covered with sheets. After Shloon and Sholone had taken the veils off it revealed Samar,Sakura,Li,and Orgami chained to the walls with tape over there mouths. "Sakura! Samar! Li! Orgami! NO! You monster!" cried Mewsey as she tried to get loose.  
  
"I would and I will." said the caped man as he signaled Shloon to pull a a pink leaver. After the leaver was pulled down a machine appeared in frount of Sakura. "A life sucking machile." explained the caped man. The machine grew closser to Sakura then the mask thing covered her face. The tape went down the tube as a pinkish light went through the tube. Sakura twisted and twirled, Mewsey turned her head. A tear trickled down her cheek. Eventually the machine stopped and so did Sakura shrieks and the rattling of her chains.  
  
"No!!!"cried Mewsey as the tears poured down her cheeks. "Now that the Clow master is gone, her world will be destroyed, then I will transfer the desructive cards to this world then all of the worlds. Eventually there will be no traces of what was and had been here. And then,"trailed the caped man as he let go of Mewseys wrists and grabbed her face. "And then you will be my Queen and help me with me devious plans." laughed the man as he threw Mewsey's head backwards so harshly that she stumbled then fell on her butt. "Never! I will never be your Queen...The Queen of evil!" she shrieked. "Aw you figured it out, i'm the king of evil.  
  
Mewsey got up off the floor. "You killed my-my son! You wreched girl! You insubordinate fool!"the king of evil screamed. "How dare you!" he finished as he slapped Mewsey across the face. He hit her so hard her cheek turned red then started to bleed. He then grabbed her and threw her into the wall. "You will pay for that!" he screamed as he motioned Shlone to pull down a blue leaver. "No! Not ano-ther!"cried Mewsey as she slid against the wall to the ground.  
  
The machine appeared in frount of Samar. Then it closened till the mask covered Samars face. A blue light shot through the tube as his life dwindled away. "NO!"shrieked Mewsey, her only love, was dieing before her very eyes. "How does it feel Mewsey? How does it feel to have someone you love taken away?"said the king as he laughed to himself.  
  
"Y-you monster!"sighed Mewsey as the tears poured down her face. Her cheeks turned red and her eyes puffy and red. Eventually the king had every one of Mewsey's colsest friends lives taken away. "And now what will you do?" said the king as he laughed at the red faced Mewsey. Her sleeves wet with tears, her nose red from the tears. Anger and sadness dwindled in her. Her mixed fealings grew. Her anger was large and her sadness over come her.  
  
"Whats that-that power?" said the king. The king was senseing a great power surgeing and growing, getting much stronger than his own. The king was being frightned. "What is that?" he said louder. Mewsey's fealings were growing. Anger taking over her body. Rage that had been building up over the years came out. Her faces redness left. Then the king shrieked in horror. He knew what it now was.  
  
Mewsey sat up. Her face solumn. Shere hatred in her eyes. Her usual soft blue eyes had grown crimison red. Her pupils were rageing flames. Her lips pursed.AaWah-What the?" criend the king as he stepped back. Mewsey had no idea what was happening. Her consciousness was blank. "NOOOOOO!!!!" shrieked the king. A crimison arora covered Mewsey's body then everything went blank.  
  
The last thing Mewsey remembered was the kings shriek. Mewsey stagered unsure about what had just hapned. On the ground layed the King of Evil. A look of horror still frozen in his lifeless eyes. 'What had hapned?' woundered Mewsey. She glanced around and saw Shloon and Shlone's spears laying on the ground. The two little monsters were cowering behind a box under a table. Mewsey's eyes softned.  
  
"Hey...what hapned?" asked Mewsey as she aproached Shloon and Shlone. "M-am y-you went razy and tached our ing!" yelped Shloon as he shielded his face with his arm. "Hmmm...?" said Mewsey softley. "I-i didnt mean t-to." said Mewsey sadley. Shlone shot up and hugged her. "You aved us rom him!" criend Shlone happily. "Oh...I...okay." said Mewsey quietly,ashamed of the fact that she now knew that she had killed the poor man.  
  
"We ust take you ome!"said Shloon. "I-I...uh sure..."said Mewsey. "We'll get your riends loaded in our ruck."said Shlone. "Oh...alright...thank-you."said Mewsey. "Ere should we ake them?"asked Shloon. "To Coconowan's house,should we...should we bring...him?"asked Mewsey. "NO!"shouted Shloon and Shlone together. "But we can't just...leave the...poor man...there................can..we?"said Mewsey as she glared at the dead king. "Yes...less (unless) you hink (think) the garbage is etter (better)."said Shloon. "Well no but...even a proper burial...would be nice."said Mewsey. "Just leave um be."said Shlone. "I'll get ur friends."said Shloon.  
  
After the truck was loaded with Mewsey,Shloon,Shlone,and Mewsey's friends they all heade to Coconowan's house so that Mewsey's friends could get healed. When they got there Mewsey nocked on the door. Coconowan answered.  
  
"Hello? ....Mewsey! It's good to see you again...expecialy when your more alive."said Coconowan. "Coconowan,help me,Shloon,and Shlone get Sakura,Li,Orgami,and Samar in...they need help..."said Mewsey sadly. "The Necyesser again...If I told them ounce I told them again...geeze...people don't run when they hear the warning call...some_____"said Coconowan as Mewsey inturupted. "Exuse me...but the Necyesser didn't get them...you see...well they need help."said Mewsey. "Yeah...right...I'll help."said Coconowan as she helped them get Mewsey's friends inside.  
  
Coconowan rubbed white stuff on each person, Sakura was first. Sakura got up and thanked Mewsey then Coconowan. Li was next. When Li woke up then out of pure joy...He lunged out and hugged Sakura super tight. "Uh...Li."said Sakura. "Yeah."said Li as he squised tighter. "Ok you...know how...the main essential of life....is like...breathing...right?"said Sakura. "Yupe."said Li as he squised harder. "Well I sorta...NEED TO BREATH!!!!"said Sakura loudly. "Oh sorry."said Li as he realeased Sakura.  
  
"When I saw you die...I thought my life would ... end."said Li. "Awww...your so sweet!"said a blushing Sakura as she kissed a blushing Li on the lips. "Uh you guys...can we like not watch this?"said Coconowan. "Sorry."said Li and Sakura together as they blushed a dark crimison red as they seperated. Next was Orgami. Orgami hoped up and hugged Mewsey. (kn- almost wrote Sakura...lol) Samar was next. He popped up. "M- mewsey...I..."said Samar. Mewsey hugged him. "I'm so glad your alright!"said Mewsey. "Mewsey...I-I...love you."whispered Samar in Mewsey's ear. "I love you to."said Mewsey. Samar kissed Mewsey on the cheek. After they talked to Coconowan for about an hour then they left.  
  
Mewsey then had to go home to the castle, Orgami had to go home, and Sakura and Li went back to earth. Just before Li went home he kissed Sakura on the lips.  
  
  
  
THE END! WAIT FOR THE NEXT SEQUAL!!!  
  
Hee Hee did you like it? I hope so!!!!! please R+R!!!!  
  
=^.^= Kitty Bo 


End file.
